candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Magegg
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Candle Cove Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Fun place. Kinda wish it had a chat. That's just the thing...I didn't delete anything. What I added was deleted. One of the fun things about Candle Cove is how people are always like "Ermehgersh was this show real?!?" and people persist in claiming it was real. I'm sorry, but I'm kinda one of those people who hate seeing people mess up original creations. I'll try to be more sensitive to other people's contributions, while still trying to make the wiki better. sup im the founder of the youtube-activity slendercat it would really help if u check it out Adminship Hello, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I helped you in your duties as an admin on this wiki. As you may have noticed, I have been contributing considerably to your wiki and I will only be assisting you further if you would be alright with me becoming an admin as well. Thank you for your consideration. PirateJet (talk) 05:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) -- I've got a question how do u make characters like how u did on pirate Percy and others I tried doing it but it didn't work and when I mean characters I mean who they are and stuff because I have a Ben drowned wiki and I need to tell them who he is thanks ❤ -- Okay, thank you! Also, that wasn't me, that was another person. c: PirateJet (talk) 17:58, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thade Soben and Tarantula Crew reply It sounds like a good idea, but it's been up for a while and people already have made fan art of Thade Soben, so it would need to be approached very carefully. Originally I had the story in some unreleased episodes, but you could move them to being a project made by a writer's daughter. It probably would be a good idea to come up with some information about why she made them, and maybe have an explaination that the unreleased animated episodes were actually made by her and mistaken for unreleased episodes. We could do the same for the Season Three Story Arc, and have it as something she actually worked on. I could make a page for her (since we have pages for the other actors and crew members). A category for the characters that fit into this story line should probably be added, too, for clarity. I could re-describe the cancelled season three episodes as being a project the girl was working on. I have a first name in mind (after looking at top baby names in the 1970's, for realism) but I'll let you decide whose daughter she is. Let me know. BTW I wasn't really going for "Adventure Time" I don't even watch that show, but from what I do know about it, I don't think we're turning it into a clone of Adventure Time. Adventure Time is basically a parody making fun of cliches in adventure stories. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:54, December 4, 2013 (UTC) BTW just a warning, a lot of people like to troll this wiki, and we received word there may be a "troll invasion" coming. I just undid an edit made by a troll. Make sure to check the wiki activity whenever you come here.PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ...Hello? You there? PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I had a couple problems with the login yesterday. Magegg (talk) 01:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so what do you think of the ideas I suggested in response to your idea? PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ...having trouble logging on again? PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was thinking rewrite it so that they were mistaken for season three animated episodes, and then have it turn out to have been written and made by the writer's daughter. That way, we can make it look like the season three thing was a mistake made on the wiki, as oppossed to them just dissapearing and regular readers thinking "What the heck happened to these articles?" PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa....people can easily find out that SyFy channel owns no rights to candle cove...it takes, like, five minutes to discover that. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, the reason I suggested she animated them, was so that wiki readers won't say "Oh hey, they changed the animated episodes into novels...guess they're making it up and changing it however they see fit." BTW according to piratejet, we get thousands of readers each day...and people will notice. There's a huge fan base for the fan-version of Candle Cove. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:51, December 12, 2013 (UTC)